Confessions of a sinner
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Steve Rogers es el capitán del ejército de los Estados Unidos y en medio de una expedición se ve doblegado por un niño de solo 9 años. Cuando la obsesión y el pecado se mezclan en un entramado placentero de goce y lasciva.. ¿Quién quisiera confesarse? STONY- Steve RogersxIron Man STUCKY- Steve RogersxBucky Barnes. Shota y Lemmon :)
1. Chapter 1- Slave

_**¡Hola!**_

 _¡Esta es mi novatada en ff! Además de que es mi primera vez publicando aquí, también es mi primera vez escribiendo historias hombrexhombre, se podrán imaginar entonces los nervios que tengo por la recepción de este relato. Tuve que hacerme una clase rápida de fanfiction para poder domar esta página, así que si ven este aviso y primer capítulo es porque aprobé la materia *lanza confetis y baila* Les digo, solo había hecho trama sobre futbolistas y alocadamente empecé a hacer esta historia sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurriría. Es un Stony, como ustedes se darán de cuenta, además es un AU y un OOC (poco a poco ustedes se darán de cuenta de esto) No sé si será un oneshoot o un longfic… Ahí miramos como se sigue_

 _No me vayan a dar tan duro, no cuento con una persona que corrija mi trabajo, me basto yo sola y me es difícil saber qué errores tengo, pero con gusto aceptaré las correcciones, eso hace que uno crezca no solo como escritor sino como lector._

 _Espero que les guste mucho, porque a mí me está gustando demasiado hacerla y no quiero desanimarme, porque es verdad lo que dicen, que los reviews y comentarios tanto positivos como negativos son el alimento de un escritor._

 _¡Gracias por confiar en mí y leer!_

 _Buen provecho…_

Primer capítulo. Slave

Soundtrack: Dedication- Noora Noor

La primera vez que lo vio y en que debió prever lo que ocurriría, fue a mediados de los 40, en una expedición hacía los fríos y rústicos paisajes de la imponente Rusia. Recordaba con mucha claridad la tormenta de nieve que acaecía en su campamento y en el de sus lugartenientes, todos tiritando entre sus abrigos afelpados y maldiciendo el clima aberrante de la ciudad. Incluso Steve, que no era bueno para soltar palabrotas, susurraba sobre la piel de sus manos desnudas, lo que detestaba estas misiones y cuanto deseaba regresar a Brooklyn, su hogar.

Su boca expulsaba un ligero humo, que se esfumaba inocente entre el paisaje blancuzco y a la vez oscuro, estremecedor, advirtiéndole de algo macabro, de un suceso infortunado. Mala suerte, que el Capitán jamás fuese un hombre de supersticiones y creyese la oleada de muerte que exhalaba Rusia como un mero hecho de la naturaleza.

Steve solo cruzo sus brazos sobre el ancho pecho e intento alejar el panorama desolador que yacía al frente, cerrando sus ojos, imaginando la primavera arribar aquí, llevándose esa congoja que le apretaba el pecho y lo hacía sollozar en la noche inhóspita. Le buscaba, siempre le buscaba, jamás había dejado de esperarle en la banqueta donde ambos veían las hojas otoñales descender de los árboles, aguardando con impaciencia el retorno de la próxima estación. Y alargaba sus brazos en un desespero continuo, como aquellas veces en que convencía satisfactoriamente a James de llevarlo a casa en su espalda fornida, mientras le relataba una que otra historia de terror, que ponía al pequeño Steve en estado letárgico. Cubría sus oídos, gritando en silencio, escuchando la risa de ambos, la ronca voz de Bucky llamándolo, y se arremolinaba en la sábana hosca, alejando el calor que sentía cada vez que él estaba a su lado, como si fueran solos contra el mundo, como si la corrupción jamás tocase esa burbuja en la que vivían. Se levantaba de repente, con el sudor frío cruzando su piel, y el cuerpo temblando, sin la sonrisa soberbia de su compañero y un abrazo al que acudir cuando las pesadillas lo apresaban. Imaginaba la mueca graciosa de James, mientras levantaba su sabana y él se acercaba para escuchar de sus labios, una palabra tranquilizadora seguida de un sueño sin temores, de un sueño junto a Buck.

Cuando dejaba de alucinar y observaba el rostro somnoliento de su segundo al mando, caminaba lejos del campamento y lloraba con la pena ahorcándolo, destilaba vulnerabilidad, no tenía más testigos que su propia voz susurrando el nombre de su amigo y la naturaleza que ocultaba su dolor, amortiguando los sollozos débiles que su garganta ya se impedía a soltar a través del viento soplando alto, teniendo compasión del capitán.

-El soñador vive para la eternidad…- susurró una voz suave y aguda entrometiéndose en sus cavilaciones, impregnándose de repente en sus pensamientos, hablándole en medio del silencio, salvándolo del abismo, rescatándolo de sí mismo. Andaba de prisa, aferrándose a ese vestigio de redención que le ofrecía, como si esa voz fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y esa simple frase desencadenará su absolución.

Sus ojos se abrieron del aturdimiento en el que habían caído, y su respiración templada empezó a ser rauda y ágil, la vida dándole una oportunidad más, en la nada, con el frío calándole los huesos, con el fuego corriendo por su cuerpo, avivando la llama fulgurosa, ansiosa de quemarlo de dentro hacia fuera, empaparlo de una vitalidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Y de repente, solo lo pudo observar a él, inmóvil, con una sonrisa conspiradora en los labios y unos ojos grandes, marrones, emanando una curiosidad insaciable. Su cabello flotaba suavemente por la brisa del lugar, tocando esa piel morena, que a Steve le pareció tan suave y deseable de acariciar. Su boca tembló levemente y el capitán se fijó en la poca ropa que llevaba el niño, aún en la ventisca, solo lucía una camisa de algodón blanca y tirantas azules manteniendo en su sitio el pantalón de mezclilla, y zapatos de charoles negros, muy formales para él, pensó para sus adentros.

Steve jamás podría explicar si aquella vez fue producto de sus alucinaciones, o quizá, el paraje en el que se encontraban, pero aquel niño le pareció agua en medio del oasis, una quimera hecha carne... le pareció el sol entre tanta oscuridad. Y esa imagen perduraría para siempre en su cabeza, el del ángel alado al que consumió su infierno personal.

-¿Qué es lo que te he dicho de incomodar a las personas, Anthony?- preguntó alguien, pisando fuerte, sacando al capitán de su ensimismamiento y obligándolo muy a su pesar, a sacar los ojos del niño.

-Doctor Stark- susurró el Capitán, dándole la mano y un espaldarazo suave, como dos viejos conocidos. Howard, observó los ojos azules de su jefe y compañero, y se dio cuenta de la pesadumbre que lo atormentaba. El doctor sonrió abiertamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó muy fuerte a Steve, diciéndole sin palabras que todo estaría bien y pronto dolerían menos las heridas. Él lo entendió.

-Hombre Steve, Howard. Me haces sentir un hombre mayor y nosotros tenemos casi la misma edad-

Howard sonrió, tocando la punta de su bigote espeso y bien cuidado y llamó a su hijo para presentarlo al hombre más honorable que había conocido en su vida. Para el científico, Steve era su amigo, aunque ninguno se atreviera a hablarlo; habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que incluso bromeaba con que había celebrado más lunas de miel con Rogers que con su propia esposa. Le admiraba, le respetaba y sobre todo, sentía mucho aprecio por el que alguna vez fue la persona que lo consoló en su tristeza, y por el que ahora era su capitán al mando.

-Preséntate ante el Capitán, hijo-

Steve se tensó al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso del doctor con el pequeño niño. Era imposible dudar de los lazos familiares que los unían, tenían características físicas similares, además de varias gesticulaciones que a menudo vio en Howard.

El niño camino hasta estar frente a él, y con un brillo singular en sus ojos cafés, desarmó al Capitán de un batallón. Estiró su brazo y con el anhelo palpitando en su rostro, toco la mano fría de Steve.

-Capitán Steve Rogers, mucho gusto en conocerlo. Anthony Edward Stark, para servirle-dijo solemnemente, deshaciéndose en formalidades que en cualquier momento le hubiesen parecido graciosas al rubio, pero que ahora, destilaban ternura y cariño.

Steve se agachó hasta quedar frente al pequeño y despeino con dulzura su cabello. Sin embargo, se sintió invadido de su presencia, cuando sus ojos lo observaron a consciencia y se vio desnudo, con todas sus debilidades afuera, siendo condenado en su propio territorio, como si Anthony tomara posesión de él, y robara todo lo que le pertenecía. En un gesto tan íntimo, Tony acarició con suavidad la mejilla del Capitán y de una forma u otra, parecía disculparse de haberle sentenciado a una vida encadenado a él, de volverse tan imprescindible, de dejarle esa desazón de culpa y deseo a la vez.

 _Intentaré actualizar cada semana, aunque no prometo nada… En nada empezaré parciales de segundo corte y como soy bien nerda, pues andaré pensando solo en ello._

 _Si desean donarme un review, no les hago el feo…_

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


	2. Chapter 2-Obsessed

_**¡Hola!**_

 _Llegue más temprano de lo que pensaba y con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que pusieron en favoritos y siguen esta historia, espero no defraudarlos, todo esto lo hago de corazón y con la mejor disposición del mundo._

 _A propósito, resolví la duda y decidí que el relato sería un Oneshoot y tendrá 5 o más capítulos, para que sigan al pendiente, sin embargo, tendrá algo de escenas subiditas de tono y violencia, así que creo que tengo que cambiar el rating (si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo, por favor que me envié un mensaje con la explicación)_

 _Además, necesito que con toda la paciencia del mundo, me indiquen como responder reviews, porque soy una escritora que se alimenta de sus comentarios y quisiera agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de escribir para mis historias. Como lectora, detesto que cuando sigo una historia a menudo y le escribo a la escritora lo que me ha encantado, no me responda ni nada, es decir, nosotros sacamos un tiempito para escribir lo grandiosa que nos ha parecido el relato y las escritoras no pueden por lo menos responderle un review diciéndole gracias. ¡Por favor!_

 _Hay una campaña de que cada vez que leemos una historia dejemos un review, pues yo opino que por cada review, el autor se tome la molestia de contestarlo uno a uno… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece la idea? Me la comentan, para discutirla (Si consigo saber cómo se responden los reviews)_

 _Ahora sí, no más campaña política y gocen el capítulo…_

Segundo capítulo. Obsessed

Soundtrack: Bourbon in your eyes- Devil Doll

Jugaba con la copa de bourbon, estaba hipnotizado por el vaivén del líquido acaramelado que le solicitó al camarero. No había tomado ni la mitad y ya se sentía embriagado, con los pies aletargados y su cabeza girando como una ruleta, semiinconsciente, solo escuchando a la rubia alta y sensual que se contoneaba en el escenario, observándole solo a él. Le coqueteaba atrevidamente, mientras insinuaba sus bragas blancas a través de la casi transparente falda que lucía, y en cualquier momento, empezaría a deshacerse de su sostén y a bailar a la niña buena en el escenario, como si solo hacer eso, le devolviera la inocencia, y ese pensamiento hacía reír a Steve. Últimamente no hacía más que asistir al mismo bar para verla cantar, y no le importaba más, ni siquiera emborracharse, porque detestaba el licor hasta para ahogar las penas, así que solo se dedicaba a pasearse sinuoso por el lugar con aroma a cigarro y whiskey. Siempre le pedía la misma canción a la dulce y linda Bianca y ella, con anhelos de ser tocada por el capitán, no dudaba en asentir y atender al hombre más importante de Norteamérica, la gloriosa Norteamérica. A menudo Bianca preguntaba el por qué de la tonada y Steve la observaba a los ojos para decirle que era por ella, que todo era por ella… Y que cruel se sentía diciéndole mentiras a una chica tan complaciente como la rubia, porque la ilusionaba, sabiendo que él jamás pertenecería a ella.

La obsesión que lo embargaba era más fuerte que el bourbon lujoso del bar y más poderoso que las curvas sensuales de Bianca, era solo un niño de 12 años. No había vuelto a hablar con Tony desde la vez de la expedición, pero Howard alimentaba su pecado hablándole de él, esperanzándolo enfermizamente. Nadie sabía cómo veneraba la imagen a blanco y negro del pequeño que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo izquierdo justo en el corazón, y la besaba con una devoción infinita, sintiendo que nadie superaba el amor que le profesaba a Anthony, ni siquiera su padre, porque Steve, bueno Steve… simplemente quería tenerlo para sí mismo; no le bastaba observarlo desde lejos, desde una foto vieja, él lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba como solo un ferviente siervo lo hiciese con su dios, como Bianca lo hacía con él. Eran demasiados los sentimientos que le embargaban, un orgullo singular por ver a SU pequeño genio avanzar rápidamente en los estudios, una ternura desbordante cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que ha crecido y una avasallante lasciva de solo imaginar su boca tierna y ojos inexpertos, ansiosos de ser instruidos en los placeres de la carne.

Cuando Steve empezó a sentir ese sofocante calor y nada bajando esa excitación que se apoderaba de él solo por ver al pequeño Tony jugando distraídamente en el parque de la ciudad, pensó inmediatamente en él mismo como un sinvergüenza, como una persona sin escrúpulos. Se maldijo una y mil veces por desear algo prohibido, por percibir una sensación cosquilleante tocando lugares que ni un hombre o mujer habían logrado estimular, por cerrar los ojos e imaginar el cuerpo de un preadolescente bajo su poder, sus ojos marrones expresándole cosas obscenas y descaradas que él solo podía entender, y luego, las maldiciones no bastaron para contener la libido desatada y con el remordimiento sin tomar partido, robó la foto de Tony.

Una sonrisa burlona y ojos soberbios, gritando superioridad, a la par del cabello azabache y rebelde, lanzando descuidadamente el desafío de no poder ser domado y Steve, aceptando con pasión la apuesta, deseando desatar la bestia que yacía en su interior y doblegar al dulce, dulce Tony. Esa vez, con la fotografía en su mano izquierda y con el pensamiento de ser negado en el Reino de los cielos por tal infamia, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y con la otra mano, abarcó toda su erección. La apretó fuerte y de arriba para abajo, y sin dejar de ver la fotografía de su pequeño, imagino tocar la suave piel de sus muslos, morder la sinuosa curva del cuello frágil, escuchar de su boca los gemidos enloquecedores dirigidos a él, solo a él, porque Tony iba a ser suyo y de nadie más. –De nadie más- susurró al aire Steve, echando su cabeza para atrás y haciendo más presión en el pene goteante.

Giró su cuerpo para quedar en cuatro y allí, en el espacio entre sus brazos colocó la fotografía monocromática, visualizando al niño en su lugar y empezó a mover su cuerpo como si penetrará con vaivén sofocante a Anthony, a la par que ahorcaba su falo caliente y lloraba por el pecado aberrante que cometía y que lo hacía sentir tan jodidamente bien. No importaba si masturbarse con la foto de un niño le quitará el perdón de Dios, solo quería ensimismarse en su deseo y pensar después en las consecuencias, como jamás lo había hecho y como lo haría por primera vez en nombre de Tony Stark.

-¿Irás al camerino, Steve?- susurró a su oído Bianca, observándole con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa tímida.

Steve asintió y se levantó de la barra, tomó la cintura pequeña de la cantante y aspiró su olor a perfume barato y licor, nada parecido al cándido aroma a chocolate fundido y golosinas de Tony. Hizo una mueca en el rostro, cuando la rubia lo observó a los ojos y ella le beso la mejilla con su corriente labial, dejando una marca vulgar en la piel pálida del capitán. Trastabilló en sus tacones, sin sentirse desprotegida al lado de Steve y llegó al camerino, con las ansias bullendo en su interior, con la sumisión como plato fuerte ante el símbolo más importante de su país. Se desnudo, sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos y cuando estuvo totalmente despojada, no solo de su ropa, sino también de sus inhibiciones, se acercó a Steve y le besó, frenética, deseosa de tenerlo después de tanto tiempo. Sonrió complacida y en medio de las boas con plumas y espejos de testigos, abrió su cuerpo y su corazón, entregó todo sin saber que al día siguiente, el capitán se embarcaría sin ella y no le volvería a ver jamás.

 _Nos leemos pronto, gracias de nuevo por leerme._

 _Pta. Lamento la notificación fantasma, aún me cuesta FF :v_

 _#NinaCasillas_


	3. Chapter 3- Attracted

_**Salut!**_

 _He venido con un nuevo capítulo de Confessions of a Sinner. Hoy no daré muchas notas de autor, porque la verdad que esta parte está bastante larga y la escribí en una tarde justito antes de ir a la Universidad y salió sin tedio o demora, la inspiración está acompañándome en esta historia, cosa que agradezco bastante. Leo sus reviews y me emociono más y más por la buena acogida que está teniendo el relato, sé que soy nueva en estoy y cometo muchos errores, no tengo mucha idea de escribir historias de este tipo (de hecho, lo único que escribo son derechos de petición y subsiguientes, así que se imaginarán como se estanca mi creatividad con tareas tan mecánicas) y de hecho es mi incursión en ff y en smuts y esas cosas, así que pido disculpas y espero mejorar poco a poco de su mano._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y regalarme un comentario, me animo a continuar. Son el alimento a mi escritura. Gracias de nuevo._

 _Pdta. Quiero aclarar que el aspecto de todos los personajes son en base a los actores que los interpretan en el mundo cinematográfico, ya saben, si hablo de un joven Tony Stark, imagínense a un joven Robert Downey Jr. Que a propósito se ve adorable siendo un muchachito… Esa es la única similitud que tienen los protagonistas del long shot con las figuras de Hollywood._

 _Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que viven, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos._

 _Voilá!_

Tercer capítulo: Attracted

Soundtrack: Hit the road Jack- Ray Charles

Acomodaba su corbata marrón frente al espejo alargado de la habitación en la que vivía. Hoy debía pagar su mensualidad a la señora McAllister y sin embargo rompería la regla esta vez y no lo haría luego de que todo el dinero que tenía lo destinara a comprar un traje nuevo. No quería lucir desaliñado y recién salido de combate, este día era más importante que muchos otros, hoy Tony cumplía 14 años. Era la primera vez que Howard después de seis años celebraría un cumpleaños con su unigénito y había invitado al capitán por ser su mejor amigo y sobre todo, cumpliendo el pedido especial de Tony que deseaba verle después de tanto tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Howard… "-Eres su héroe y para él sería un honor tenerte en casa-"

Y eso basto, para que Steve ahorrara por meses y comprase un regalo a Anthony, además de gastar la renta en el ilustrísimo sastre. Ya no parecía un pordiosero, incluso sin rastro de la barba de dos meses que tenía, parecía que fuese mucho menor de los 36 años en su haber. La camisa azul marino resaltaba sus ojos grandes y claros, según le había dicho el sastre, además de la gabardina amplia y larga, junto al sombrero fedora que contrastaban finamente su elegante porte. Porque aunque Steve creyese que era un hombre viejo y nada atractivo, los años le daban una apariencia mucho más madura y sensual, que ni en sus 20 hubiese podido obtener, una mirada altiva denotando poder y una curva en sus labios que exudaba tentación pura. Ni hablar de su cuerpo grande y con músculo, arrodillando a hombres y mujeres por igual enloqueciendo un poco por poseer ese delicioso conjunto que significaba Steve Rogers.

Hizo una reverencia a su imagen reflejada en el espejo y tomó el regalo concienzudamente envuelto en sus manos, antes de apagar las luces y salir a la calle. Caminó firme por el pavimento como un cazador acechando a su presa, haciendo suspirar a las camareras de los puestos de café y envolviendo a los hombres en un ambiente hostil. Cada persona que pasaba por su lado, giraba su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro masculino y varonil de Steve y no evitaban observarlo con admiración, porque era un _dandi_ en su máxima expresión.

Jugueteó con el regalo de Tony, supondría que María y Howard lo inundarían de obsequios infantiles y sin embargo, Steve haría una jugada maestra al darle un corazón. Hace un año, en medio de los experimentos que elaboraba el pequeño Stark, hubo un accidente que lo dejo con un trozo de metralla en el corazón, Howard en búsqueda de curar a su hijo y arrebatárselo a la muerte, se alejó más y más, no solo de Steve sino de su propia familia. Esos meses en que no tuvo noticias de Tony, implicaron una muerte en vida para el capitán, que largándose de casa y con la cabeza embotada, se enlistó en un negocio de peleas clandestinas del que casi nunca salía, salvo para curar las heridas de gravedad que sufría en el combate. Se refugió en el licor y el cigarro, a pesar de detestarlos y lloraba cada noche, imaginando a Anthony sufriendo, a Anthony sin vida, a Anthony en un ataúd, a Anthony… siempre pensando en él y en nadie más.

Acosado por esa imagen frívola de verlo allí muriendo, pronto dejo de dormir y su genio irascible aumentaba alarmantemente, a punto en que en una rabieta por dinero, golpeo al dueño del lugar y se quedo sin un espacio para dormitar. Vagó por las calles por un tiempo hasta que una idea se alojó en su mente… ¿Y si Tony ya estaba bien, Cómo podría comunicarse con él sin un lugar fijo? Y empujado por ese deseo de recibir noticias pronto de su querido chico, regreso a casa y se encontró con la recuperación exitosa de Anthony gracias al invento hecho por su padre, agradeció a la mente maestra de Howard y brindó con una copa vacía por la salud de Tony, por el deseo de verle pronto. Escribió una respuesta a la carta que por algún tiempo estaba en su buzón y allí, su amigo le respondió con una invitación a comer, a la que Steve aceptó con muchas ansias.

Conoció en esa reunión por primera vez el reactor arc de Tony a través de unas fotografías que le enseñó Howard. El pequeño, estaba sonriendo pesadamente en una camilla de hospital mientras una placa luminosa de color azul se asomaba por su pecho desnudo y reemplazaba gran parte del tejido humano. El científico le confesó que Anthony no se sentía humano con esa cosa y que preguntaba a menudo, si tenía un corazón como los demás niños, a lo que no tenía respuesta y eso le entristecía de sobre manera. Y hoy, le daría uno nuevo, uno que le pertenecía tanto a él como a Steve.

Cuando llegó a la mansión provisional de los Stark, aguardando aún la finalización de la Torre en la que pronto vivirían, Jarvis lo recibió con una reverencia y un abrazo al que Steve accedió luego de no verle en tanto tiempo. Acompañado del mayordomo subió las escaleras que conducían hasta la amplia sala, decorada en el frente con el nombre de Tony y repleta de regalos grandes y ostentosos, allí, a un extremo logró observar una manada de muchachos tomando soda y hablando entre sí, mientras otros se contoneaban con una canción pegadiza en la pista de baile. Al otro lado, discutiendo y bebiendo licor estaban los mayores, entre los que estaba Howard y su mujer María discutiendo sobre las importancias de la ciencia en la ciudad y otras cosas que Steve no entendía. Sin embargo, Tony no estaba y le importaba una mierda su amigo y los demás, si su pequeña obsesión estaba ausente de la fiesta. A punto de marcharse y dejar con Jarvis el regalo que había hecho para el cumpleañero, una voz suave y ronca le interceptó en el camino.

-Capitán Rogers… Has venido-

Y solo esas palabras salidas de su boca, desarmaron al hombre más grande de Norteamérica. Se giró rápidamente para verlo recostado sobre la baranda de la escalera, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios y vestido elegantemente, como jamás lo imaginó ver y como se le antojo ahora. Se saboreó los labios sedientos y se acercó un poco hasta tenerlo al frente para observar esos deliciosos ojos oscuros abrirse de sorpresa. Había crecido bastante este último tiempo, ahora su cabeza llegaba algo más abajo que sus hombros y tenía una expresión más pícara que inocente atrayéndolo como polilla a la luz. Su cabello sin gomina estaba desenfadado, dándole un look mucho más jovial a su vestimenta. Además sus labios estaban de un color carmesí e hinchados, como si buscaran ser besados por Steve, como si gritarán ser mordidos por la boca ansiosa del capitán.

Tony era todo un espectáculo y ese capitán al que todos deseaban, estaba a punto de caer ante la aparición pecaminosa del muchacho de 14 años. Tragó saliva fuerte y sin poder resistirse, alzó su mano para entregarle el pequeño regalo.

-Gracias Capitán- dijo por fin Tony, antes de despejar su vista del rubio y tocar con fragilidad la caja envuelta en brillante papel. -¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?-

-Seguro hijo, puedes hacerlo-

Steve se lamentó el apelativo formal que había utilizado con Tony, pero que no pareció importarle al joven que en un santiamén tenía el collar diseñado especialmente para él en sus manos, allí, su escudo de franjas y estrellas desestructurado se unía como uno solo al reactor ark brillante que tenía el moreno. Antes de que Anthony le observará a los ojos, el Capitán tomó con sus manos el precioso collar y le mostró la inscripción que yacía en la cadenilla de oro macizo.

-Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón- leyó el joven, antes de que levantará su rostro y sus ojos estuviesen colmados de lágrimas queriendo salir. Un puchero en los labios le indicó a Steve que algo estaba mal con el regalo, lo que además de desanimarle, le hizo sentir mal por su pequeño Tony.

\- ¿No te gustó el collar? Si quieres puedo traerte otro regalo, lo siento mucho…- dijo con dificultad Steve, mientras tomaba su sombrero y se disculpaba reverencialmente ante el muchacho y cerró los ojos, esperando que le estamparan el collar en el pecho, o que Tony le insultara y le dijera lo mal que estaba el regalo, pero sintió unos brazos adherirse a su cintura y un leve aroma a chocolate amargo llegar a su nariz.

Steve aceptó el abrazo con reticencia, hasta que Tony lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Cuando encendió la luz, se encontró con posters suyos y de su padre dominando la pared, mientras que otros de ingeniería y demás estaban relegados. Hojas de papel tirados al suelo y un tablero de vinilo con avanzadas formulas para su edad que tenían como objetivo su escudo especial.

-Tony… ¿Qué haces con mi escudo allá?- atinó a decir el capitán acercándose con curiosidad a los dibujos e intentar descifrar las complejas letras y números que se veían allí.

-Quiero darte algo Capitán, para que me recuerdes, así como yo te recordaré con esto-

Anthony se movió rápidamente hacía su closet y sacó una réplica exacta de su escudo, a lo que Steve abrió los ojos y se adelantó a tomarla… - Capitán, antes que nada necesito explicarte cómo funciona, no es del mismo material ordinario del que estaba hecho el tuyo, al contrario, está compuesto de una aleación de vibranium y adamantium, que lo vuelve prácticamente inalterable-

Entregó al capitán con formalidad el escudo, mientras tocaba su mano vendada y negaba con la cabeza- Me costó mucho obtener el vibranium y más aún la aleación, pero valió la pena todo. Por eso quería verte hoy, para desearte suerte en la próxima misión junto a mi padre y para que pienses en mí cuando enfrentes a tus rivales-

Steve se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Mientras él le entregaba un insignificante collar, Tony le daba un escudo nuevo indestructible. Quizá escuchando sus pensamientos, Tony sacó el regalo y se lo entregó a Rogers, antes de girarse y esperar a que se lo coloque en el fino cuello.

-Vale más este collar que cualquier cosa en la vida… Es prueba de que no tengo un corazón cualquiera, sino que tengo el corazón de Steve Rogers y ese vale más que cualquiera-

Y bastó solo eso para que Steve no se resistiera más y bajará a su nivel para darle un casto beso en la boca a Tony. Solo tocar esos labios suaves y carnosos llevó al capitán a palpar el cielo y a calentarse en el infierno. Abrazó su rendición y su sentencia de muerte en ese gesto, y lo valía, de verdad que valía la pena todo, absolutamente todo para aferrarse a su candente boca y no dejarla jamás, para tocar esa obsesión que ocupaba su cabeza y que por fin se materializaba ahí, frente a él con los ojos cerrados y las manos joviales apretarse en su cintura. Porque Steve sabía muy bien que Tony sentía lo mismo y tenía esos mismos deseos que lo invadieron a él cuando le conoció en Rusia, porque lo tocaba creyendo que el capitán desaparecería en cualquier momento y lo olvidara. Pero eso no pasaría nunca, porque esté suave beso perduraría en la cabeza de ambos indeleble, indestructible como su escudo, tan fuerte como el corazón de Tony.

Cuando Steve chupo suavemente el labio inferior del pequeño Tony y escuchó su gemido, sintió que la voluntad se le iba de las manos y deseó saber cómo se escuchaba su nombre entre los labios y con su vara caliente penetrándolo. Meneo su cabeza y empujó levemente a Anthony antes de observar su rostro sonrosado y sus ojos brillantes, repletos de lasciva y una cosa que aún no supo identificar.

-Sea fuerte y regrese a mí, que lo estaré esperando- susurró Tony antes de retirarse de la habitación y dejar al capitán con los ojos cerrados y la esperanza de volverle a ver más real que nunca, porque volvería a sus brazos y a su cuerpo, costará lo que costará.

Pdta 2. Aquí está el lindo diseño en el que me base para imaginar el regalo de cumpleaños de Tony :D . /search?q=placas+del+ej%C3%A9rcito&espv=2&biw=1024&bih=675&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=uoWiVffyGoKnev_4iwg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#tbm=isch&q=reactor+arc&imgrc=u_jdUSAeLilpnM%3A


	4. Chapter 4- Tempted

_Salut!_

 _¿Cómo están? Siento la demora, pero es que me he visto muy alcanzada en la Universidad, últimamente me siento demasiado cansada, incluso para encender la computadora o ir a estudiar. No sé que tenga la verdad, pero espero que todo esté bien._

 _Les cuento que en nada estaré trasteándome y no sé en cuánto podré volverme a conectar a internet, porque las compañías son una bazofia y se pueden demorar una semana en llegar a casa, hasta dos meses... Así que, no sé muy bien cuando vuelva a publicar, aunque de seguro, si veo que se tarda demasiado en llegar la conexión, no dudaré en meterme a un café internet público y darles amorsh de Stony._

 _Por fin, en este capítulo hare valer la M... Así es, escenas sexuales explícitas que esperó que les guste, porque la verdad hice este fragmento, el día en que Iker Casillas se fue del Real Madrid y fue presentado en el Porto, ajam... Llorando terminé esto y no sé si quedo bien._

 _Pdta. Agradecimientos por soportar mis largas notas de autor, por sus comentarios llenos de amor y energía, no he podido revisar los últimos, porque formatee el celular y no me llegaron notificaciones... ¡Maldito celular!_

 _Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que viven, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos._

 _Para Arge: Muchas gracias por dedicarme esas palabras, espero que este capítulo y los que falten te gusten aún más. ¡Por los Superheroes, Jebus y demás… ! Prometo que terminaré esta historia sea como sea… La hago con mucho amor y cariño, para que la gocen y disfruten :D_

 _Voilá!_

Cuarto Capítulo: Tempted

Soundtrack: Besame Mucho - Hit The Road Jack (Tiffany More Cover) Sesiones Inshaka

Había pasado hace más de un año desde que le vio y regresaba forzosamente debido a la muerte de su madre. María Stark había fallecido en un accidente de tránsito cuando llegaba a su hogar. El joven Tony fue el primero en ser informado del trágico evento y después de una semana se le informo a Howard, y el que inmediatamente recibió órdenes de Steve para ir a casa y velar a su esposa con todos los honores que debía. El capitán le acompañó en medio del funeral deseando abrazar a su pequeño Anthony y decirle cuanto lo lamentaba.

-Howard, lo siento mucho. Cuentas conmigo y con tu nación para lo que necesites- dijo Steve abrazando a su amigo que lucía como él, un uniforme de gala del ejército. Howard se dio licencia para llorar en su hombro y a su capitán no le incomodo en absoluto ese gesto, al contrario, quería hacerle sentir que contaba con él, a pesar de ser su superior y estar pensando en su hijo.

-Gracias Capitán, muchas gracias por ser mi amigo en estos momentos- susurró Howard enjuagándose las lágrimas y luciendo nuevamente un semblante serio y sin tristeza, siendo fuerte para su hijo y para lo que devenía de ahora en adelante sin su querida María.

Y de repente, entre la gente de negro y con caras solemnes, le observó. Tenía su cabello cuidadosamente peinado a un lado lo que impedía que el viento lo moviese y sus ojos grandes estaban hinchados. Su cuerpo temblaba con pesadumbre y se mordía los labios sin dejar escapar los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta. Estaba demasiado cansado, se le notaba en el rostro pálido y las ojeras negras que opacaban sus bonitos orbes. Anthony cruzó su mirada con el rubio y este último no sabía qué hacer, así que sonrió quedadamente e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Cuando el sacerdote terminó de pronunciar unas palabras, Tony caminó hasta el ataúd y sin derramar una lágrimas lanzó una rosa, antes de retroceder y volverse a ocultar entre las personas a su alrededor, esta vez sin embargo, Steve se movió sigilosamente hasta encontrarle y quedar junto a él. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó fuerte, dándole el ánimo que quizá sus palabras no pudiesen darle y el joven lo entendió, siempre lo entendía.

-Has regresado… -susurró al aire Tony, mientras observaba sus zapatos de cuero y en su mejilla se derramaba una lágrima solitaria.

-He regresado por ti Tony... Cumplo mis promesas-

El moreno le observo a los ojos y esbozo una mueca en su boca, como si sus labios no pudiesen sonreír de nuevo.

-Has venido a consolar a mi padre Capitán, no digas lo contrario. No has venido por mí-

-Eso no es verdad Tony… tu lo sa…-

Tony zafó su mano y sus ojos carismáticos, ahora lucían desafiantes y llenos de furia. Giró su cabeza para dejar de mirarle y poso su vista al frente, sin determinar a Steve, como si jamás hubiese pasado ese cálido gesto entre ambos.

-Siempre ha sido por ti Tony, ni tu padre ni nadie me importa más que tu- hablo el capitán al oído del pequeño muy suave e imperceptiblemente, y a pesar de eso, Anthony captó el mensaje y asintió aún sin verle. Estiró su mano y permitió que una vez más Steve lo tocase y le diera todo el calor que necesitaba en esos momentos y así se mantuvieron hasta que se dio el último sermón.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubiese ido y solo ellos quedaron, agarrados de la mano y al frente del ataúd de Maria Stark, Tony lo volvió a observar y esta vez se aferró a su cintura para llorar como su padre lo hubiese hecho antes. Steve lo estrechó y beso su coronilla, le susurró palabras de consuelo y amor que salían tan fáciles como las lágrimas del joven Stark, porque para el capitán no era difícil expresar su cariño cuando tenía a su pequeño niño allí, en busca de afecto que él solo podía ofrecerle y se sentía cumpliendo el deber más importante de su vida, el de hacerlo feliz. Por primera vez, esta misión le pareció maravillosa, y si el resultado era tenerle así y mimarle como él sabía hacerlo, pues quería quedarse así toda la vida.

-Steve… ¿Pensaste en mi?- preguntó por fin en medio de sollozos Tony, mientras dejaba su mejilla en el pecho amplio del capitán y refregaba su nariz en el blazer militar.

-Siempre lo hago, desde que te vi… he pertenecido a ti- y Steve sonrió ante lo que había dicho y se sonrojo como si fuese la primera vez que se declarará de esa manera, quizá no fuese su novatada, pero si sentía que esto que le embargaba el cuerpo no lo había percibido con nadie, salvo con Tony.

Anthony devolvió el gesto y tomando las solapas del elegante traje, lo atrajo para besarle y esta vez, sin inocencia alguna en ello, solo con la pasión y deseo que en ese momento tenía para su capitán, abrió su boca para dar cabida a la lengua experta de Steve y estrellarla contra la suya con un anhelo que ni siquiera en sus proyectos había presentado. Sentía miles de sensaciones expandirse en su estomago y boca, pero le encantaba, le encantaba estar así, apretándose contra ese cuerpo caliente y pidiendo por más en cada movimiento. Pronto solo succionaba su labio inferior, mientras el rubio delineaba con su lengua la fina comisura de su boca y él no sabía a qué más apretarse para no sentir esa desazón de no tocarlo más allá de la ropa. Se paró de puntillas y con esfuerzo, subió su lengua hasta el lóbulo de la oreja susurrandole "Te deseos" y "Me encantas" mientras sentía al héroe temblar ante su toque, ante sus instintos, porque Tony quería todo o nada, quería dejar de pensar en el mundo y ahogarse en medio del deseo que le ofrecía el rubio.

-Tócame Steve… -murmuró una vez más en su oído, dejándose llevar por el frenesí que tenía en esos momentos y le quemaba la razón.

-No, no digas eso… aún no.-

Y el capitán se apartó un poco del amasijo de cuerpos que eran. Observó a Tony con la boca hinchada y un hilillo de sangre cruzando su barbilla, sus ojos estaban turbios de excitación, mientras su respiración era agitada, y su pequeño ya no era la imagen de la dulzura, sino una exaltación a la lasciva pura.

Fue demasiada para la cordura de Steve que estaba sedienta de sumergirse en el cuerpo de Tony y naufragar ahí, encontrar los tesoros que le ofrecía esa tierra gloriosa y penetrar ese recóndito lugar que la luz no toca y que él ansiaba explorar. Porque para el capitán, Anthony era ese paraje cándido e inexperto, ese mundo desconocido en el que él, quería refugiarse de la guerra y sus heridas, de la ira que lo embargaba y esa oscuridad que quería tragárselo completo, estaba más que seguro, que su niño era la luz que necesitaba para dejar tantas llagas. Sin embargo, se sentía arrebatándole todo a ese chico que no había hecho más que cruzarse por su camino y seducirlo sin querer, de purificarse con algo que no le pertenecía y sobre todo que no merecía. Y si quizá dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias y se lanzaba al abismo de sus deseos, sin importarle una mierda lo que pensaran... quizá, solo así, su consciencia dejará de hablar tan alto y su corazón tomará partido de la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre Steve? ¿Acaso no has venido por mí? Dime que me quieres…-demandó Tony, mientras zafaba su corbata y la dejaba colgando de sus hombros. No intento acercarse más a Steve, sino que cruzó sus brazos y frunció su ceño, frustrado por la situación.

-No insistas en eso, porque sabes la respuesta. Te deseo-

-Entonces demuéstramelo y no tengas miedo de decirme con actos cuanto me deseas- masculló Anthony, quitándose una lágrima del rostro y quebrantando la poca voluntad del capitán. Y Steve decidido, le regaló una mirada afilada y tomó su mano sin delicadeza alguna. No sabe si fue instinto o culpa de verle tan mal, pero esa vez, solo pensaba en tener a Tony a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso de su consciencia.

-Quiero hacerlo en la casa, en medio de todos esos putos farsantes-

Nuevamente detuvo el férreo agarre del capitán y le beso, embriagándolo de su aroma, de su boca tersa y candente, tentándolo a caer en sus brazos y dejarse llevar por la lujuria del que lo impregnaba el pequeño Stark. Tony saboreó el sabor a hierro y supo que Steve estaba desatado, ya no estaba jugando su cerebro, sino todo su cuerpo. Y eso lo excito como nunca nada lo habría hecho, porque tener al Capitán rendido ante un solo beso suyo, basto para que él se sintiera poderoso y grande a pesar de su altura y juventud, a pesar de estar frente al ídolo de su infancia.

Esta vez, cuando se hallaron separados del frenético beso, Tony tomó la mano del rubio y corriendo, llegaron a la elegante mansión de la familia. Hubiese sido de buena educación explicarle a Steve la historia y muchas cosas más… pero con el cuerpo alborotado y las ganas de tocarse haciendo mella en la cabeza de ambos, no había nada más urgente que aferrarse al otro y palparse, degustarse, como si fuera la última y primera vez que pudiesen hacerlo a consciencia.

Entraron a la casa con rapidez, sin levantar sospechas de sus intenciones y subieron hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación del heredero Stark… sin embargo, antes de que Steve tomase la perilla y se zafará de la ropa junto a Tony, este último tenía planes muy distintos…

-Aquí, capitán… quiero que lo hagamos aquí- susurro el más joven, recostándose en la puerta y extendiendo sus brazos en una súplica silenciosa.

Steve se deshizo ahí, solo verle con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa malévola como en los miles de sueños que tuvo con él, como siempre lo había querido tener, fue su perdición. Le observo detalladamente en un examen preliminar que le parecieron horas, pero en las que se deleito en esa piel fina y morena, en esa luz parpadeante en su pecho y en la velada expresión de placer que lucía ahora mismo. Tocó su abdomen por fin, percibiendo bajo sus dedos la llama que ardía adentro del joven y anhelante de quemarse con ella, rompió los botones de la camiseta blanca, dejando a Tony con la piel expuesta a sus ojos.

Aceptando su derrota y rindiéndose ante la voz molesta de su cabeza, se despojo del blazer elegante, mientras desajustaba su corbata y se sentía más cómodo de tomar las riendas de la situación. Stark mordió su labio y suspiro profundo observando el espectáculo improvisado que le ofrecía el alto y grande soldado. Con complacencia vio como los músculos se contraían en cada movimiento y el abdomen duro y fuerte se apretaba en una cadencia deliciosa. Deseo tocarlo y estiro sus dedos largos, pero el capitán previendo sus acciones, le tomo de las manos y las subió arriba de su cabeza, provocándole al joven, un jadeo que no paso desapercibido por nadie en ese pasillo.

Con paciencia y cuidado, sin dejar de tener apretadas las manos de Tony contra la pared, tomo sus muslos y elevo su cuerpo del suelo, hasta tener su cintura frente a la suya. El joven curvo su espalda deseando más contacto y Steve entre sus adentros imploraba porque dejará de moverse para que esa semierección que ya tenía en los pantalones no le jodiera la vida. Quitó la corbata negra de Tony y sin importarle el blazer, extendió más la abertura de la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

-Tócalo… -susurró Tony, entrelazando más sus piernas a la estrecha cadera del capitán, proporcionándole un contacto abrasador con él.

Steve dejó de lado las manos del muchacho y con lentitud acercó sus dedos al borde de la esfera que ocupaba casi todo el pecho de Tony. Observó con precaución las líneas negras que se extendían alrededor del reactor y de inmediato supo que eran dolorosas para su pequeño.

-Shtt. Pronto estaré bien capi- Estiró su palma hasta el rostro de Steve y lo acarició acompasadamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo y no reposaran en un pasillo.

Siguió palpando la piel junto al reactor hasta que sus dedos traviesos llegaron a un pezón marrón, que apretujaron al principio con suavidad y luego sin medir fuerzas. Tony no se quejaba, al contrario, se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del hombre mayor y cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa estimulada por ese simple toque.

Pronto sintió que los dedos eran reemplazados por algo húmedo y que elevó sus sentidos a alerta máxima. Era la boca del capitán succionando la punta erecta de Tony, dejando un hilillo de saliva a su paso y una oleada de placer al pequeño cada vez que soplaba allí. Después no le bastó chupar ese delicioso botón, ahora le daba fuertes mordiscos entremezclados con unos feroces apretones al pezón desatendido.

Y Stark sintió que se podría venir solo con esas atenciones, con la sensación de tener esa lengua sensual cruzando sus pezones y con la imagen que le proporcionaba el objeto de sus sueños húmedos, sus ojos cerrados, los labios carnosos bordeando la aureola pequeña y sus uñas arregladas y cortas, ejerciendo presión contra su abdomen desnudo, provocándole una mezcla de placer y dolor inigualables.

La tensión y los gemidos quedados de Tony, le advirtieron a Steve que tendría que dejar ese juego para otro día. El afán los acosaba y en cualquier momento alguien subiría al tercer piso, descubriéndoles en el acto. No se podían dar el lujo de que eso pasará.

Tendría que ser rápido, sin miramientos, así fuese la primera vez de Tony y así quisiese el capitán detenerse entre tanto detalle y parafernalia. Hoy no podría ser lento y paciente, sin embargo, a ambos les quedaría la promesa de que pronto se tomarían el tiempo para tocarse y sentirse sin las miradas de reproche de los demás.

Steve con dedos trémulos se dirigió al travieso camino feliz que se enmarcaba en la parte baja de su pequeño y observándole fijamente a los ojos, desapunto el cierre del pantalón elegante. Tony respiró agitadamente, sintiendo las yemas del contrario como hielo junto a su piel hirviendo. Despejó la vista de los orbes azules y brillantes y se concentró en deshacerse con ferviente deseo la camisa del capitán y quizá si no estuviese entre esos brazos grandes, se hubiese caído de bruces por verle allí, semidesnudo para él. Tocó su pecho pálido y sintió en su piel el fascinante relieve que hacían sus músculos y como se expandían los pectorales a la par que tomaba aire y lo expulsaba. Se le hizo agua la boca solo de pensar en pasar su lengua por esa insinuante imagen frente a él.

Hasta que algo le hizo jadear fuerte y salir de esa quimera en la que estaba. Su boca hizo una o enorme y con los ojos casi llorosos, vio como el capitán había rozado con sus uñas el falo asomado entre sus piernas. Steve tenía los ojos en una expresión placentera, observando las reacciones de su compañero, como esa boca tierna se abría y su cuerpo se entumecía. Intento esta vez posar su índice en la punta rosada y moverla en perezosos círculos, mientras rozaba su miembro contra la tela insoportable del pantalón. Sentía que solo haciéndole eso a Tony, podría venirse y de verdad que no quería ello, porque había un único lugar donde quería verter su simiente y era ese delicioso culo que lo llamaba desesperadamente.

-Steve…- decía Tony, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando el hombro del capitán, sintiendo como su polla se elevaba más y más entre su mano.

Pronto, el capitán comenzó a mover con más agilidad su dedo sobre el glande de Tony y sintió unas uñas aferrarse a su pecho desnudo, bajando lentamente y produciéndole un gruñido de delectación insano. Su mano respondiendo al estímulo sensorial, abarcó todo el pene de Tony y obligándolo a observar, lo masturbó con violencia, apretándole con fuerza el tallo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras el chico no sabía más que llorar de la frustración por no poder gritar. Era un vaivén sofocante y exigente, cada vez más Steve ponía más presión en el agarre y ahorcaba sensualmente el pene de Tony, sin embargo, a pesar de los quejidos y el líquido que salía a montones de la punta hinchada y erguida, el rubio creía que no era suficiente tortura, así que bajaba su mano de vez en cuando a tantear sus testículos y palparlos con suavidad, contrastando con la brutalidad que trataba su miembro a punto de explotar.

-Métela Steve, métela por favor- suplicó Tony con un tono de voz cansado.

El capitán observó con asombro, como la mano de Tony bajaba temblando hasta su entrepierna sin detenerse en el falo recubierto por su mano, sino hasta más abajo, justo en la abertura pequeña y sonrosada que Steve ni se había detenido a ver cuidadosamente. Antes de que Tony pudiese meter su dedo, Steve lo detuvo, ganándose una queja del menor.

-Silencio….-dijo no más el capitán, antes de alejar el dedo del muchacho totalmente y seguir masturbándolo con su mano.

Cuando Tony creyó que todo estaba perdido, de reojo observó como su capitán remojaba con su lengua roja uno de sus dedos y antes de poder decir algo, sintió como le penetraba el ano sin delicadeza alguna. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y mordió el dorso de su mano evitando emitir sonido alguno. Hizo un puchero con la boca, percibiendo como los músculos se dilataban, dándole la bienvenida al intruso. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, cuando sin esperar, otro dedo acompañó la intromisión y de repente, se concibió vacío.

-Ni tus dedos ni los míos, podrán saciarte… Solo yo tengo la cura y deberás esperar por ella- dijo autoritario el capitán, mientras veía como los ojos llorosos de Tony daban la buena nueva de que se vendría pronto, porque verlo tan tirano y escucharlo raudo, bastó un poco para que el joven se imaginará debajo, atado y siendo sodomizado por el héroe nacional.

-Steve... ngh…- gruñó Tony, antes de que el capitán tomará su cabello marrón entre sus manos y lo forzará a un beso enloquecedor, en el que acallaba los gritos de pasión. En ningún momento, Steve dejó de atender el pene caliente de su amante y oprimiéndole más, incito a que un líquido fogoso cayera sobre su abdomen y manos. Cantidades de semen se esparcían entre los ambos y Stark sucumbía en un orgasmo brutal que jamás había sentido tocándose él solo. Tiritaba y sudaba a borbotones, mientras el capitán violaba su boca y lo apretaba contra la pared, frotándose indecentemente contra la entrada del pequeño Tony.

Dejo su cabeza en el cuello suave del muchacho y desapunto con rapidez el broche de su pantalón, sin detenerse a quitárselo totalmente. Observó a su chico con los parpados caídos y un camino de saliva caer por su barbilla. Estaba desorbitado, bajando cada vez más el temblor de su cuerpo y ralentizando su respiración.

-¿Estás bien Tony?- preguntó Steve, mientras tomaba su pene totalmente erecto y acariciaba la entrada de su compañero. Dibujaba círculos imaginarios y circundaba esa abertura abriéndose y cerrándose al movimiento. Le excitaba como el cuerpo de él, estaba tan conectado con el suyo, que sin palabras, el joven sabía decirle que estaba preparado y ansioso de que se la metiera profundo y hondo, como siempre había querido hacerlo Steve.

-Mírame cariño- susurro el capitán, mientras Tony en un esfuerzo descomunal fijaba su vista en la unión de sus cuerpos y como, con una candente parsimonia, el gordo pene de Steve, desaparecía entre su pequeño agujero y le albergaba.

Sintió cada vena y rigurosidad del miembro de su capitán, mientras entraba en su interior y le llenaba completamente. Tony gimió de puro gusto, cuando Steve tomó sus hombros y se metía más y más, expandiéndolo en el movimiento. Bajó sus piernas de las caderas ajenas y las abrió en el aire, queriendo que ese pene enorme lo penetrara fuerte y sin afectos. Duro, quería que lo jodiera duro, como en las noches en las que se metía el vibrador e imaginaba que su ídolo era el que estaba detrás de él, embistiéndolo y partiéndolo en dos.

Nada de vibradores ni nada de esas absurdas fantasías, hoy estaba frente a él, en su interior, empujando sus testículos en su culo, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte que antes, tocándole después de tanto tiempo.

-Capitán... Cabálgame- dijo observándole por primera vez a los ojos y sintiendo de repente como esa vara caliente se alejaba lentamente y sin salir, volvía a arremeter contra él, moviéndose neciamente en su lugar y una vez más, saliendo y entrando acompasadamente, sin perder el ritmo.

Tony en sus 15 años, jamás pensó que el jefe de su padre, le iba a follar la primera vez y lo iba a hacer tan bien. Se sintió perverso ante el pensamiento de estar con un tipo que le doblaba la edad, pero también excitado y lleno de placer, por ser correspondido a pesar de estar prohibido.

-Más rápido... más rápido-

Steve no hizo caso, buscando ese delicioso rincón que haría a Tony estar tan ansioso de llegar, como él lo estaba. Sudando y manteniendo las piernas de Tony totalmente abiertas, se sentía a punto de desfallecer, además del esfuerzo físico, era la manera en que el interior de su chico se cerraba a su alrededor y lo ordeñaba sin compasión, sacándole uno que otro gemido doloroso al que Stark respondía con un movimiento pélvico que le hacía llorar por no poder venirse ya. Le dolían los huevos de tanto aguardar y sabía que no podría soportar más.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Tony, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca compungida en un gesto placentero. Y ahí supo Steve, que ese era el punto mágico que abría las puertas del abismo.

Movió su pene una vez más y provocó que Tony le apretara más y estuviese a punto de llegar sin necesidad de tocar ni una vez más el falo erecto frente a él. Stark se acercó a él con esa expresión de sufrimiento que tenía cada vez que iba a conseguir su liberación e impactó sus dientes en el hombro desnudo del capitán, silenciando los gemidos que se le escapaban por el climax aproximándose.

De repente, Steve escuchó el sonido de unos tacones subiendo los escalones y como si esa fuese la señal, emprendió con muchas más fuerzas las embestidas, apretando sin delicadeza las nalgas de Tony y separándolas totalmente, para meterse con facilidad. Stark saltaba entre los brazos del capitán por la dureza que le imprimía a cada movimiento, tocando con ahínco ese doloroso y excitante punto que lo acercaba al orgasmo más cruel que haya vivido. Augurando el escándalo que formaría cuando llegará, tomó el cabello rubio de su amante y le besó en la boca, desencadenando la culminación de ambos al mismo tiempo, el de Steve al interior de su chico y el de Tony, desparramándose en el abdomen de ambos.

Sin tiempo de palabras afectuosas y esos detalles post-sexuales, Steve se vistió rápidamente, acomodándose los pantalones y el uniforme militar y antes de que la mujer llegara al pasillo, cargó a un letárgico Tony hasta la cama, cerrando la puerta con pestillo e intentando tranquilizar aún los efectos del orgasmo que se apoderaban de él.

-Capitán Rogers…- dijo la elegante mujer que caminaba con porte elegante y se acercaba depredadoramente a Steve.

-Señora Campbell, un placer tenerla aquí-

Steve de verdad que escapar al cuarto y escabullirse junto al cuerpo de su amante y dormir, dormir hasta que él quisiese repetir la sesión de sexo anterior. Pero ahí estaba, al frente de la mujer de uno de sus subordinados y sudando como si estuviese en entrenamiento militar.

-¿Apoyando al joven Stark, Señor Rogers?- preguntó desdeñosa la señora, acercándose al capitán, lo suficiente para observar sus labios hinchados y la corbata mal hecha. –María siempre tuvo razón en las sospechas que tenía contra usted-

-¿Disculpe? –

El rubio estaba nervioso por el examen minucioso que hizo Susan Campbell y más aún cuando delató lo que pensaba la señora Stark sobre él. No sabía si creerle o tomarla como loca hasta que se acercó muy leve a su oído.

-¿Usted no sabía? La señora Stark le prohibió a Edward volver a verle, siempre creyó que usted corrompería a su hijo… Yo hubiese pensado lo mismo-

Se alejó con una expresión de asco en la cara y caminó de nuevo a la sala principal, mientras dejaba al capitán con la boca seca y un miedo irracional de volver a ver a Tony. Esa palabra "corrupción" le calo el cuerpo y le hizo temblar de pánico, lo colmó de una incomodidad y repulsión hacía sí mismo, que solo quiso expulsar lo que había comido en el desayuno. Entreabrió levemente la puerta de su habitación y le observó sollozando en medio de la cama, con las sabanas abrazándole el cuerpo desnudo y protegiéndole del frío intenso que caía ya en la noche. Quería acogerlo en sus brazos y decirle que lo lamentaba, que jamás quiso hacerle daño, que en medio de la bruma de sexo dijo cosas que no podría sentir nunca por él, que lo lamentaba… pero la cobardía fue más rápida y lo hizo correr de allí, sin mirarle de nuevo, velándolo de vergüenza y culpa, de una insana sensación de odio e ira, por darle luz verde a su instinto en vez de su cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! Era el velorio de su madre y le cogió por primera vez allí, en medio de un pasillo como nadie merecía ser querido, como Tony no merecía ser tomado.

Salió de la casa rápidamente, sin despedirse de nadie, ni de Howard. Solo caminó calle abajo con la lluvia cayendo y mojando su traje militar. Nada lo detenía, ni siquiera la leve llovizna que indicaba el arribo del invierno más frío y oscuro que se pudiera sentir en Estados Unidos.


	5. Chapter 5- Sinner

_Salut!_

 _Uff.. Muchas cosas he tenido esta semana, parciales y demás trabajos, que me han impedido escribirles, lo siento. En menos de 24 horas me voy de casa y hay bastante labor, así que no se, en cuanto pueda ser una nueva actualización y les agradezco con el corazón la paciencia que han tenido con esta historia…_

 _Por eso, pido perdón por el rumbo que tomará este Longshot y espero que no me crucifiquen por eso. De ahora en adelante veremos a un Steve mucho más decadente y malvado, así que…. De ante mano, lo siento._

 _Gracias por los reviews, comentarios, ponerme en favoritos, recomendarme, etc… Ustedes son el motor para seguir con este relato. Abrazos y besos desde Colombia…_

 _Pdta. Para los amantes del Stucky como yo, no duden en pasarse por el oneshoot que hace poco hice… Algo hot y smut para los aficionados del género. :D_

 _Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que viven, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos._

 _Voilá!_

Quinto capítulo: Sinner.

Soundtrack: Clint Eastwood- Gorillaz

Con el whiskey embotando sus sentidos y el viento aligerando el paso, Steve manejaba su motocicleta ágilmente como si se tratará de un hombre sobrio. Lucía similar a un niño bueno, salvo por la americana de cuero que se adhería a su cuerpo en una segunda piel y dejaba a la imaginación ese delicioso cúmulo de músculos, además de esa harley que resaltaba la personalidad oscura y atrayente del capitán.

Sonreía soberbio atisbando las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre él y le hacían sentir poderoso, recargado de la confianza que en horas de la mañana carecía. Hoy, a medio día justo en la bestia rugiente que cabalgaba percibía que Dios, el destino y lo que se llamará, conspiraba a su favor, a favor de tener lo que quería. Se sabía de antemano el campeón de la contienda próxima y desde su ropa desenfadada y sensual que le hacía ver perverso, pasando por su gesto displicente en el rostro hasta conducir totalmente borracho sin precaución alguna, todo destilaba arrogancia pura y una fascinación inusitada entre la gente que le observaba.

Recorría las calles en búsqueda de la escuela en la que se encontraba Él, sabía que era muy joven para asistir al MIT y por ello un orgullo renovado por su chico le embargo. A los 15 años, Steve aún no salía de preparatoria y le costaban bastante las clases, salvo el dibujo en el que fue muy bueno y obtuvo las mejores calificaciones, distinto a Tony, que a menudo en todo resaltaba, llevándose los aplausos y halagos de sus colegas y profesores, o eso le decía Howard, porque el muchacho era muy reservado de sus logros con él, solo con él. Escuchaba a menudo de María los problemas que enfrentaba Tony por su ego y la imprudencia con la que hablaba, pero el capitán jamás presenció esas conductas rebeldes de él y al contrario, a menudo le parecía un niño frágil y gracioso…. Meneó su cabeza junto a un mohín incrédulo en su boca, demeritar a un niño que era capaz de esconderse detrás de la fachada de muchacho bueno y decente, era de por sí bastante brillante. Salvo que Tony tuvo un grave error, cuando sin querer descubrió sus cartas y se despojó de su armadura, junto a la ropa, reluciendo una mente inicua detrás del juego placentero aparentemente inocente, pero que había hecho caer al héroe de Norteamérica.

Hoy sin embargo, obtendría su revancha sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. Había tomado la decisión de no apiadarse ni de su alma ni de la de él y si verdugo debía ser, verdugo sería. No era demasiado bueno para llegar cielo, pero si podía ser demasiado malvado para pudrirse en el infierno…

 _La madrugada le sacudió como ocurría últimamente, Solo escuchaba el movimiento irritante de la manecilla indicando las 3 de la madrugada. Hacía mucho, desde la muerte de James bajo sus órdenes que no conciliaba el sueño y las pesadillas ocupaban gran parte de la noche intranquila, hasta que lo conoció. Pronto esos sueños intimidantes, se convirtieron en fantasías y después de tres meses, podía dormitar hasta las 8 de la mañana sin un rastro de cansancio. Se levantaba curiosamente con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y retomó la costumbre de encender la radio y escuchar la música que ahora hacía danzar a los jóvenes en avanzados pasos de baile. Costumbres que desaparecieron en el lapso de tiempo que Tony estuvo enfermo y regresaron de repente con su recuperación. Parecía que su humor y esa sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad, solo podía ofrecérsela el pequeño hijo de Stark y esos recuerdos de besarle y reconfortarlo… Todo giraba alrededor de él y a Steve le exasperaba, porque esto le indicaba que tener relaciones con él, no le vedo la obsesión por él y mucho menos, el deseo que seguía latente, rugiendo por volverlo a tener._

 _Se levantó con pesadumbre, con la cabeza hecha una mierda. El licor barato que ingirió para adormilarse no hizo absolutamente nada de efecto en su objetivo, al contrario, solo le agarroto la lengua y le hizo sentir morir en el baño, mientras devolvía la comida asquerosa que últimamente no paraba de tragar._

 _Maldijo a Tony una vez más y maldijo la vida por haberle conocido y sobre todo por no tenerle, por ser prohibido, por no ser para él. Quiso vengarse de sus ojos marrones e inocentes, de su boca tersa y su cuerpo joven en el que se había embriagado hace más de dos meses._

 _Y se sintió una vez más, caliente, ardiendo… recordando cada recóndito lugar de su piel como si lo tuviera en sus brazos, como si pudiera tocarlo y pronto en el ambiente percibió su aroma a chocolate derretido y se le hizo agua la boca. Quería probar una vez más ese pedazo de golosina que él mismo y su moral absurda habían alejado. Empezó a reír demencialmente, pensando en el precio que pagaría por la hazaña de tenerle de nuevo y llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba, de que jamás había importado, al fin y al cabo, ¿que podría ser más costoso que perderlo…? Absolutamente nada, ni la muerte de María o la amistad con Howard, o incluso caer en la cárcel, nada podría valer más para Steve que volverlo a tener en sus brazos._

 _Estaba enfermo, sufriendo la adicción más fuerte que los alucinógenos y las mierdas que veía en la calle, era él, siempre había sido él y entre más tomaba de él, más se aumentaban las ganas de arrebatarle todo. Esa vez en el pasillo, la humanidad le obligó a abandonar a su amante, pero ahora la necesidad, solo le incitaba a buscarle y sumergirse entre sus pecados, sin arrepentimientos o miramientos._

 _Ya no tenía miedo de condenarse, al fin y al cabo, ya lo estaba desde que la tormenta en Rusia lo trajo con sus zapatos de charol, cuando su boca aprisionó la suya, cuando su cuerpo ajado se apretó contra el joven remolino de castidad y deseo, cuando lo conoció y no pudo zafarlo de su cabeza._

 _Y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, como nunca lo haría por Bucky. La decisión de apostarlo todo por Tony y su fe suplicando irse de aquí y redimirse, le sumía en un conflicto extenuante que jamás debió ser problema para un hombre entregado a su religión y principios de rectitud como Steve, pero ahora sus obsesiones y demonios pedían un infierno grande en el que regocijarse y el capitán cegado, lo aceptaba, aceptaba su descenso al abismo, caminando hasta Tony y abrazando su destrucción._

 _Cuando detuvo el llanto, sin decir una palabra o secar sus lágrimas, se vistió mecánicamente y tomó una cerveza del refrigerador para engullirla completa. Le dolía la garganta y sus ojos parpadeaban dolorosamente. Pero nada, absolutamente nada podría desviarlo de ese insensato objetivo, así tuviera que ceder ante su propia naturaleza, ante sus propios designios de proteger y cuidar._

 _Salió de su apartamento y a pesar del cruel clima, solo atino a colocarse la capucha. Caminó con la cabeza gacha y los labios poco a poco tornándose morados, su cuerpo trémulo reaccionaba ante la implacable lluvia, sin embargo, dejando de escuchar sus protestas, se encauzaba con paso firme hasta la iglesia que quedaba a menos de dos calles de allí._

 _El bullicio pronto empezó a percibirse como un arrullo, hasta volverse ensordecedor. Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y entró a la pequeña iglesia, donde todo el mundo cantaba y se complacía al compas de la música religiosa. Se sentó en las bancas junto a la puerta y acertó en responder una sonrisa coqueta de la mujer dos asientos delante de él. Antes de entregarse a la plegaria comunal, su cuerpo se había atiborrado de calor, lo suficiente para poder arrodillarse en el suelo y cruzar sus manos en una oración silenciosa, colmada de sollozos y suplicas, de lágrimas ya derramadas y perdones antes de tiempo. Pensó que si quizá pedía compasión a Dios, podría deshacerse de la culpa y las inhibiciones, que Él entendería sus decisiones y le aceptaría, le querría a pesar de desear a un niño de 15 años sobre su dogma._

 _Antes de abandonar el recinto religioso, giró su cabeza hacía el altar y sin dejar de verlo, apretó en su mano la placa plateada colgando de su cuello, dejándola descuidadamente en el suelo._

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que lo abandonó todo y caminaba directo a la podredumbre a la que Tony le había enviado. Por fin, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a ese _especial propósito_ , sin el arrepentimiento atizándole el cuerpo o los deseos de escapar consumiéndole el alma. Luego de esa experiencia religiosa y catártica que sufrió, estaba seguro de que hacía lo correcto, desatando esa marea de odio y dolor sobre esa persona que saqueó lo poco que atesoraba. Ya no recordaba el rostro de James o como se sentía la moral, ahora solo un pensamiento enfermo invadía su mente… Volverle a ver.

Vivir en medio de la oscuridad no era una opción, no de nuevo y si debía arriesgar más de lo que tenía por él, lo haría… Dejaría la culpa y se entregaría al deseo.

Vagó un poco más por las calles que curiosamente estaban despejadas, hasta encontrar la imponente universidad y observarla con mucho detalle, en un futuro querría dibujarla, siempre y cuando el talento aún quisiese estar en un cuerpo tan falto de vida como el suyo. De hecho, hace poco que concibió volver a tomar lápiz y papel, había sido solo para delinear su rostro y apresar el resultado contra el pecho, imaginando que le abrazaba a él.

Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de la americana y antes de bajar de su motocicleta, lo encendió. Una calada y pronto una sensación de calma lo atestó. Recordaba las veces en que llegaba a la salida de la escuela y esperaba a las muchachas para convidarlas a tomar una soda en la cafetería más barata del suburbio. Hoy sin embargo, solo estaba recostado en la silla mullida de la harley, con 20 años más y aguardando a Tony, borracho y fumando una mierda que antes no hubiese atrevido a tocar.

Permaneció unos minutos más así, hasta que le observó salir de los frondosos árboles alrededor del edificio, acompañado de gente mucho mayor que él, que tocaba su cabello y sonreía a su lado. "Adorable" pensó Steve, al verle con un saco azul que caía hasta sus muslos, recubriendo sus manos y lo hacía más pequeño. Sus pantalones negros ligeramente ajustados, dejaban ver unas largas piernas en las que Steve solo deseo fundirse.

De repente, sus ojos marrones captaron la motocicleta y desvelaron con lentitud la mirada azul hipnotizante arremetiendo contra su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sonrío internamente al pensar que Steve no había perdido el toque y aún le intimidaba con esos orbes desafiantes.

La boca se le había secado al instante, al observar como estaba vestido, y se deleitó sin querer en esa aura de peligro que destilaba y le ordenaba acercarse más y más. Acallando la voz que le gritaba alejarse, caminó sin parpadear, esperando que esa fantasía que parecía demasiado real no desapareciera de nuevo; parecía sugestionado por su presencia, como si sus extremidades buscaran instintivamente el cuerpo grande que le esperaba en la banqueta.

Líquido caliente empezó a viajar a través de sus venas y le quemaba como hoguera, en cuanto le vio deshacerse de la cazadora y sonreír mordazmente. No había cambiado ni un ápice, podía reconocer delirantemente el movimiento de sus músculos al flexionarse y como esa camisa esqueleto se apretaba contra ese fuerte abdomen, que había tenido bajo sus manos.

Justo cuando llegó al andén y tomó asiento junto a Steve en la motocicleta, el aroma a alcohol embotó sus fosas nasales y esa bruma quimérica en la que se encontraba empezó a desaparecer. La ilusión malsana de reencontrarse con el hombre que le dejo desnudo en su cuarto y no volvió a comunicarse después, se diluyó como había llegado, rápidamente.

Supo entonces que estaba totalmente ebrio, cuando tomó su quijada y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Cerró sus ojos en cuanto sintió el contacto y elevó los brazos para encontrar la espalda ancha, hasta que el capitán de un manotazo apartó sus manos y mordió su boca con una violencia que desconocía. Claro que Steve había apretado los dientes contra sus labios en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez se sentía tan diferente, como si fuera un extraño el que lo tuviera en brazos, en cambio de la persona que amó alrededor de todos esos años.

A pesar de que la lengua hábil se sentía tan decadente y tentadora, podía notar además del sabor a cigarro y alcohol, que nada estaba bien con Steve. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó escapar de ese abrazo que apretaba su cuerpo con más fuerza de la requerida, deseó alejarse de ese beso que le lastimaba el alma, deseó verle partir para no herirse más a sí mismo.

Dejó de responder al beso y el capitán lo notó. Intentó unas veces más, coaccionar a Tony para que le correspondiera, pero solo logró frustrarse y que la ira se saliera de control. Le detestaba, le odiaba, pero también lo deseaba, lo necesitaba… y esa mezcla de emociones lo trastocaba. A medida que buscaba su rendición, también buscaba aferrarse a su cuerpo y llorar, suplicarle posada en medio de la tormenta que pasaba cada vez que no le veía. Pertenecer siempre a esos brazos, a esos ojos marrones, a esa sonrisa inocente, a Anthony…

Sintiendo el rechazo y la presión de desatar ese dolor que le inundaba, soltó una maldición en los labios ajenos, se alejo un poco y sin pensarlo, empujó a Tony de la moto, hasta hacerlo caer en el pavimento. Su espalda se estrelló contra el suelo y un gemido de dolor salió de la garganta instantáneamente, los ojos brillantes, atiborrados de lágrimas a punto de estallar, le observaron vulnerables, frágiles, temerosos, como si en cualquier momento el mounstruo que le veía desde arriba le fuera a atacar.

Así se sintió Steve cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, similar a una criatura despreciable, a un ser salido de las tinieblas. Intentando reparar el daño, circundó la motocicleta para alzar a Tony del suelo, pero su rostro en acto reflejo, mutó en un mohín agresivo. Su cuerpo se puso alerta y en un gesto defensivo, se alejó considerablemente de Steve.

Una mirada de desaprobación bastó para que el capitán se cohibiera.

-Aléjate Steve… ¿No te das cuenta que me haces daño?- masculló Tony con las mejillas sonrosadas y la voz ronca, prohibiéndose llorar a voz viva delante del capitán.

-Lo siento Tony…-

-¿Por qué vienes a ahuyentarme? – Interrumpió Tony aún en la superficie fría, sus puños enterrados en los ojos, observando esos ojos azules, sintiendo como la ira cruzaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo poderoso, más valiente de lo que creía.- No traigas tus mierdas para asustarme capitán, no hoy-

Esas palabras provocaron un respingo por parte de Steve y sintió una confianza renovada. Supo inmediatamente que haber abandonado a James, su fe, su soledad... absolutamente todo en lo que creía, valía la pena. Quería a ese niño rebelde que le hablaba por primera vez y le miraba con ojos desafiantes, como aquella foto que aún guardaba en su billetera.

Ambicionaba doblegar ese espíritu retador, dejar a la luz todas sus debilidades y miedos, romper esa barrera que le impedía verle de verdad… que le impedía tener control sobre sí mismo, y si arrebatarle todo a un quinceañero le devolvería lo que siempre tuvo, lo haría.

Y ese pensamiento hizo sentir mejor a Steve.


	6. Chapter 6- Rain

_Salut_

 _No merezco perdón de nadie. Siento mucho dejar la historia por tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que tuve muchos inconvenientes en la manera de terminarla y bueno, ya tengo todo mucho más claro. Gracias a todas las personas que la leen y que la siguen, Bendito Dios, los amo demasiado, por ustedes es que mis neuronas están muertas de tanto pensar cómo será el final de este longshot, que ahora parece más un fic… y que no sé que es._

 _Espero no se decepcionen del rumbo que tome, porque lo único que siempre tuve claro desde un principio era que estos dos iban a sufrir mucho y nada sería color rosa. Aclarando lo anterior, hay advertencias respecto a este capítulo, porque hay indicios de violación. Poco a poco se darán cuenta que lo que Steve siente por Tony no es cariño, ni mucho menos amor, así que pendientes de los detalles._

 _Esta escena es muy importante para la conclusión de la historia, que en más o menos tres capítulos dirá adiós._

 _Si quieren dejar un review… Se los agradecería de todo corazón. Abracitos y besos, una vez más, agradecimiento por tanta paciencia. Son mi vida._

 _Voilá!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que viven, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos.**_

Capítulo 6- Rain

Soundtrack: Tiempo y silencio- Cesaria Évora y Pedro Guerra

Entre más le observaba, más difícil era quitarle los ojos de encima, quebrantando su espíritu forjado en medio del campo de guerra, arrebatándole el aire como aquella vez en Rusia. Sus ojos marrones brillando más de lo usual, bullendo travesura e inocencia, esa que aún no le arrebataba y no quería arrebatarle nunca. Porque Tony era su utopía personal, su bandera de la paz, su fusil y uniforme… Era todo lo que quería y a la vez no podía tener Steve.

Tomó la botella entre sus dedos y engulló una buena cantidad, pareciéndole más amargo el trago y angustioso el sabor, un deja vu fortuito de desesperanza y ansia que giraba en torno del pequeño que se comía con la mirada juvenil el cielo nublado. Justo allí, sentado con su respiración ralentizada y sus manos apretujándose en el ancho saco, aquel muchacho despistado y dulce, le pareció una imagen idílica para inmortalizar. Rozar con su pluma esos pliegues que se formaban alrededor de los labios turgentes, trazar en la hoja vacía esos lunares desperdigados por la inmensidad morena que era su piel, memorizar los pucheros infantiles a través del lienzo blancuzco.

Y sin embargo, no podía más que atragantarse en licor de mala muerte, ese que mucho antes repugnaba y ahora le daba más paz que la misma fe, esa que había perdido y justo en este momento observaba, callado, sereno.

Saciarse de ese cuerpo puro, bautizarse con la castidad de Tony, emborracharse más que de alcohol barato, de ese terreno inhóspito y tan cercano al cielo. Eso era lo único que quería Steve… y lo único que quizá no pudiese conseguir.

Vio la corrupción en sus manos, manchando sus dedos, deslizándose en las palmas pálidas y cubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo. ¿Así se sentía ser raptado por la maldad? ¿Así se sentía la lasciva recorrer cada milímetro de su ser? ¿Así se sentía la culpa golpeándolo enfermizamente?

—… Aún no entiendo por qué estoy aquí— interrumpió Tony, viendo las gotas de lluvia caer sin ver, sintiendo el helado clima sin sentirlo, porque hace mucho no hacía más que eso, vivir por vivir.

Cerró sus ojos, percibiendo como el corazón latía por primera de vez luego de tenerle tan cerca, respirando su propio aire, compartiendo el mismo lugar. Y no mentía en decir que tenía miedo de esos ojos inquietantes que le velaban, no, tampoco mentía en que este jubilo embargando su pecho, era amor, amor surgido desde mucho antes, añejado por los años, yaciendo recóndito, deseando irradiar más fuerte, deseando salírsele del cuerpo y alcanzar la libertad en los brazos del capitán.

Porque desde que le vio a su tierna edad… supo que Steve estaba predestinado para ser suyo, por esa manera de revolucionar su vida a magnitudes descomunales, por fundir su espíritu en una marea de contradicciones, por colmarlo de frustraciones, ansias, placeres… dolores, como si su presencia alcanzara exitosamente los lugares furtivos que Tony resguardaba celosamente.

Meneo su cabeza, concibiéndose desnudo, a la intemperie del sujeto frente a él. Quiso cubrirse, apretar sus manos contra su cuerpo y huir, pero esa sensación traspasaba las barreras físicas y se instalaba en su mente temerosa. Tragó hondo y le escuchó bufar al tiempo, exasperado para dar una explicación, demasiado ebrio para ofrecer respuestas.

De reojo, observo como su cabeza caía en el colchón andrajoso, sus orbes azules se desplazaron a través de la pared privada de objetos y el licor en su mano prodigándose en el suelo mohoso. Sin despegar su vista, vio el duelo, la muerte, la soledad velando su semblante, dejando inerte al hombre que más anhelaba.

Quiso irse, olvidar esa imagen lastimosa y recordar a Steve como el amigo que le entregaba esperanza en su cumpleaños, como el amante que le abrigaba del desconsuelo en medio del funeral de su madre, como el amor que le vio por primera vez en Rusia, con nueve años.

Concluyó después de tanto que ese hombre que yacía acostado, con una expresión vacía, tan embriagado de sufrimiento ni siquiera se acordaría de él en la mañana. Caminó entonces hasta la puerta evitando la ropa maltrecha y las botellas de licor vacías, alzó su mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta y justo cuando creyó que Steve iría en su búsqueda, le observó caer de la cama, alcoholizado, frágil ante sus ojos, como un pajarillo herido al que debía auxiliar.

—Steve… — corrió despacio hacía el cuerpo ancho y cayó de rodillas para tomar su cabeza y dejarla sobre el regazo. Acarició el cabello rubio y bastó que la lluvia cesara, para que Tony empezase a llorar en silencio, sin poder evitarlo, sufriendo por Steve, sufriendo por él mismo… Añorando devolver el tiempo y apretarle entre sus brazos, aliviar sus penas; besarle en los labios y cuidarlo de todo lo que pudo haberle quebrantado.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, percibiendo como la cabeza daba vueltas y la garganta se cerraba en torno del agrio líquido que le quemaba. Tomó su estomago y sintió una arcada aproximarse. Doblando su cuerpo expulsó el alcohol de su sistema, mientras en el proceso escuchaba un arrullo cadencioso en el oído izquierdo y disfrutaba del toque de unas pequeñas manos.

Eran tan familiares esos gestos que en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto, creyó estar con James una vez más. La falta de visión le impedía observar la figura que le protegía, pero todo su ser sin querer reconocía el tacto de su amor que amor que había regresado después de tanto tiempo.

—James…. — susurró mientras unos ojos marrones, tan claros y grandes, se ocupaban de verle en ese estado de semiinconsciencia. Acercó sus dedos a la persona sin rostro y rozó labios ajenos, suntuosos, húmedos. Agudizó más sus sentidos, dejándose llevar por la penumbra, cerrando los ojos, creyendo en la veracidad de su palpación. Con mucho cuidado, deslizó una mano por el cuello pequeño, deleitándose en la suavidad de este; bajó un poco más, enterrando sus uñas cortas, ocupándose del placer de su amante, recordando las sensaciones que experimentaba James con ese gesto íntimo… Y cuando quiso explorar más, notó algo duro y metálico obstaculizando el camino.

Su ceño se frunció confundido, intentando infructuosamente saber que era esa cosa que el pecho ajeno lucía. Las reminiscencias intactas no mentían, al contrario, entre más tentaba esa circular forma llegaban más memorias…. Sus labios rozando esa zona suave y pálida, su oído escuchando un corazón, sus dientes pellizcando la calidez embargada allí…. No, James era solo delicadeza y gracia, jamás podría tener algo estorboso en ese cuerpo que tanto amaba Steve.

—No, no lo toques— jadeó alguien bajo su cuerpo, apartando sus manos y arrastrando la sabana para cubrirse. Steve nunca había escuchado esa voz, ni mucho menos palpado esa piel… pero sí que el tacto reconocía esa figura falaz, esa que quería hacerle creer que era James el que estaba con él.

— ¿Quién eres? —

Una pregunta formulada y un silencio incómodo. Steve no quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentar la realidad, no quería ver una cama sin Bucky, sin su amado. Pero la respiración suave del otro cosquilleando el pecho desnudo, lo obligó a abrir los ojos asustadizos y encontrarse con algo mucho más majestuoso que la fantasía que vivía.

Una luz incandescente surgiendo del centro de esa persona, como un faro en medio del océano, fijándole el camino. Iluminaba la piel morena, tostada, brillante por el sudor, añorando la lengua de Steve. El rostro rozagante, derrochante de juventud, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos más grandes y bellos que jamás había visto. Esa imagen era la oda al puro goce.

Rozó esa fuente de luz con sus dedos y notó como venas negruzcas se expandían hasta los hombros y ombligo. Esas grietas le parecieron la premonición de algo oscuro y malévolo, contradiciendo esa forma luminosa yaciendo allí. Se alejó de esa persona, mientras volvía a haber luz y entonces en esa nublosa experiencia, vio a Tony sentado allí, con todo el pecho cubierto de una oscuridad aterradora.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? — preguntó Steve, levantándose del lecho y observando al pequeño amasijo de sabanas que era Anthony. No sabía aún si estaba alucinando o lúcido, solo tenía consciencia de esa mancha cubriendo el cuerpo del joven Stark.

Tomo su frente, cayendo al suelo y obligando a Tony a auxiliarle.

—Aléjate de mí… Mientras tengas eso, no quiero que me toques—

Sin embargo Tony, decididamente estiraba sus brazos para levantar a Steve. Sin importarle el rechazo del capitán, con sus brazos delgados y su abdomen desnudo, intentaba calmar ese gesto irascible del mayor, pero a cambio de eso, un golpe en el ojo lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi! — exclamó el capitán, caminando torpemente, miedoso de sí mismo, miedoso de Tony, sin concebir cuál era la realidad y la fantasía, odiándose a sí mismo, por anhelar más al hijo de su compañero, que al hombre que tuvo entre brazos toda la vida.

—Capitán…— susurró Tony. Su labio roto, la sangre deslizándose por la barbilla y cayendo en el suelo— Tengo esto porque moriré pronto—

Tony nunca fue muy adepto a ser sumiso, ni mucho menos tan complaciente… sin embargo, entre tanta fachada, Steve doblegaba su alma y ejercía opresión en su rebeldía. El capitán era el único que conocía su flaqueza, y él en vez de conformarse con ella, quería observar lo que todo el mundo veía ya.

Rozó el reactor ark y se sintió avergonzado por incomodar a Steve con esa cosa, por no poder lucir gratamente el regalo de cumpleaños que le obsequió. Hace mucho tiempo, desde las últimas modificaciones, no podía tener el "corazón" de Steve y ahora, más que nunca frente a él, semidesnudo, se concebía ínfimo, sin un latido que ofrecerle, sin humanidad que darle.

—Eres un monstruo Tony…—

La gran mano del capitán tomó un puñado de cabello del muchacho y meneándolo con fuerza, lanzó el cuerpo pequeño hasta la cama. Miserable, esa era la palabra que describía su estado en este momento, ¿Por qué dejar el recuerdo de James, por este hombre a punto de morir? ¿Por qué preferir las lágrimas de Tony, que la sonrisa fantasmagórica de Bucky? ¿Por qué anhelarlo tanto, sabiendo que él nunca sería suyo?

Se acomodó encima de su cuerpo y colmado en ansias, comenzó a saborear ese sabor salado y dulce que emanaba de la piel tersa. Se maravilló en los ojos llorosos del pequeño Tony y aunque lo dudará, siempre Anthony sería el cuadro perfecto que contemplaría.

—Te daré lo que quieras, no hay necesidad de esto— murmulló Tony, notando como Steve alteraba el aire que respiraba.

Sin el jugueteo de aquella primera vez, sino de tosca manera, Steve se abalanzó contra él. Se deshizo de sus pantalones de chándal con fiereza para dejarlo totalmente desnudo. Su lengua siniestra recorría la travesía de su clavícula y sin tocar ese entramado de venas oscuras, se deslizaba por los brazos y manos.

—Estás aquí, porque estoy muy ebrio para dejarte ir—

Un lamento emergió de Tony, en cuanto sintió un dedo entrar de repente a su abertura apretada y pequeña. La boca hambrienta de Steve apretó la suya y sin mediar el reciente golpe, mordía sus labios haciendo que más sangre manara. Poco a poco con demasiada paciencia, empezaba a tolerar la intrusión de los dígitos del capitán, y boqueando, con los ojos clavados en la ventana y el cuerpo en quietud máxima, toleraba mejor la experiencia dolorosa.

La lluvia que sobrevenía ahora mismo, le pareció la medicina más tranquilizadora en esos momentos a Tony. Deseos de salir y mojarse afuera como solía hacerlo de pequeño, lo alentaron para estar más sereno y aliviar la pena. Dejó de lado los gemidos ruidosos de Steve encima de su cuerpo y recordó el sabor de la llovizna en su lengua.

… _La primera vez que estuvo bajo el cielo nublado, estaba junto a sus padres. Le habían prohibido ir afuera por la baja temperatura, y sin embargo, escabulléndose por entre los establos, había conseguido sentir el frío tacto de las gotas cayendo sobre su piel…_

Notó como algo extremadamente grande se entrometía en su entrada baja y le hacía arquear el cuerpo incómodamente, de su garganta surgió un quejido efímero y colmado de pesadumbre. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y entre más sentía partirse en dos, más se ensimismaba con el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana.

… _Pisó los charcos con sus mocasines y corrió hacía los trigales arrebatado de una fuerza sin igual. Extendió sus brazos al cielo y esperó su abrazo en forma de lluvia. Cerró los ojos y sonrió a los nubarrones más blancos que grises. Su cabello pegado en la nuca le hacía cosquillas, lo tenía muy largo, y esa vez, estando allá, optó por hacerle caso a su madre y cortárselo…_

El movimiento que hacía gemir de placer a Steve, hacía sufrir brutalmente a Tony. Era su cuerpo dado en sacrificio para la arrogancia de un hombre. Y a pesar de tanto, no todo era malo, porque cada vez que las lágrimas rozaban las heridas de sus labios, se sentía muy bien. Incluso, llorar era tan liberador que Tony creía que limpiaba esa maldad que en cada empuje Steve introducía en su cuerpo. Se desintoxicaba de tanto dolor, dejaba volar el alma… Para una vez más regresar mendiga de amor a su lado.

 _María le había regañado con contundencia, mientras Howard solo le advirtió no volver a salir en medio de la lluvia, pero Tony, rompiendo las reglas cada vez que podía, no dudaba en quedarse bajo el agua de llovizna, disfrutando la manifestación de la naturaleza en sus manos, en su piel, en sus labios. Una vez caminando por la plaza, escuchó a alguien decir que no había más sanador que una gota de lluvia…_

Tony ahora más que nunca rezaba por una mísera llovizna que curará su alma enferma…

Habían pasado cuatro horas y sin embargo, para Anthony parecía eternidad el tiempo. Queriendo caminar hasta afuera y fugarse, intentó estirarse en el lecho, fracasando en el intento. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado magullado, moretones en los brazos, mordiscos dispersos en la piel, golpes en el abdomen y piernas. Era un espectáculo lastimero de ver.

Cuando pudo levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo. Las piernas flaquearon sin querer y se encontró allí, arrastrándose para llegar hasta su pantalón. Imaginó que su padre le llegaba a ver así, siendo sodomizado por su mejor amigo, con líquido destilando de su ano y el rostro amoratado. Le vio desaprobándolo, negando que Tony pudiera ser su hijo. Quiso llorar de vergüenza.

Después de tanto pensar en ello, acurrucado en el piso y con los ojos totalmente hinchados, pudo dejar ese estado letárgico en el que se encontraba. Se levantó con pesadez y sonrió al observar el reloj en la pared. En cuatro horas sería su graduación.

Lavó su rostro, sin tener tiempo para limpiar lo demás. Se despabiló un poco, aunque la sombra de una mala noche se asomaba bajo sus ojos grandes, vistió su ropa sucia tan rápido como le permitía el dolor del cuerpo y aún cojeando llegó a la puerta.

No miró atrás, ni mucho menos se despidió, sabía que su alma masoquista regresaría a ese amor dañino e hiriente que le ofrecía Steve… Igual, para Tony siendo un "monstruo" la atención del capitán caía como agua fresca, como agua de lluvia…

Sonrió furtivamente cuando sintió las gotas caer sobre el rostro. Y así, en compañía de la llovizna cálida, vagó toda la madrugada, percibiendo como lavaba toda la podredumbre con la que cargaba desde hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
